


interlude.

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Date Night, Fluff and Humor, M/M, side/implied promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first thing they do when they get to Lestallum is sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explodingnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts).



> i'm on a mission to fill the ignoct tag with as much pointless fluff as i possibly can, so have a fluffy ignoct date night in lestallum

When they get to Lestallum, the first thing they do is sleep. 

They stumble up to the room rented to them, and Noct immediately curls up on the bed closest to the door, barely remembering to kick his boots off. Prompto and Gladio fall onto the other bed and immediately begin snoring. Ignis just manages to toss his glasses onto the bedside table and remove his gloves as he slumps down beside Noct, and he’s out like a light in the next breath. 

Real beds, with real, honest to gods mattresses and blankets that actually cover them from chin to toe, are heaven on Eos. 

They sleep for two days, Iris tells them, voice filled with amusement, when they finally emerge from their exhaustion comas. She’s excited and relieved to see her brother at last, and as they fill their growling stomachs with food prepared by Jared, they all catch up on what’s been happening in Insomnia since the news of the King’s death and the Empire’s invasion. 

Noct is relieved to hear Luna made it out safe, a weight lifting from his shoulders and chest knowing she’s still alive. 

He bites his lip until it bleeds when he thinks about how his dad wasn’t so lucky.

They don’t dwell on it, thankfully, and eventually all thought of Insomnia and the Empire is shoved to the back of his mind as Iris talks about her stay in Lestallum, about the people and the sights. She sounds like she’s having fun, all things considered, and Noct steals a glance at Gladio’s relieved, fond expression as he watches his sister animatedly talk about the market down the street, the perfect tourist spot. 

The second thing they do is unanimously agree to not do anything Altissia-related for the rest of the week-- the world’s going to shit whether they make it across the sea tomorrow or a week from now; might as well enjoy themselves while they know they can. 

The sun is setting on the horizon when they finally emerge from the Leville, and Noct watches the sky begin fading from burning oranges and pinks to deep cobalt and navy and midnight, stars cheerily twinkling into existence. He can smell the heady, spicy aromas of the food carts and stalls wafting down from the market. Street performers fill the air with music and song, all rhythmic drum beats and fancy string-work on guitars. 

Prompto and Gladio immediately go off together with a brief wave back at Noct and Ignis, heading out to the overlook because Prompto wants shots of the meteor and Gladio may be Noct’s Shield but he’s powerless against cute blonds with blue eyes and bright smiles. 

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!” Gladio calls back at them, and Noct snorts while Ignis rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Shall we?” Ignis asks, softly, his breath tickling against Noct’s cheek, and Noct doesn’t hesitate to slip his fingers between Ignis’s as they meander down the street to the market. 

The streets are filled with light chatter and laughter on top of the music and smells. EXINERIS workers mill about, enjoying their evenings in groups and couples, hazmat suit jackets hanging around their hips and nothing but bras on underneath in the heat of the city. Noct had left his own jacket in the room, and even Ignis had ditched his formal Crownsguard getup for his lighter, cooler casual clothes. 

It’s wonderful. Noct tries the exotic kebabs and samples handed out at the food stalls while Ignis browses for new ingredients for meals to make at camp. They splurge on a few unnecessary trinkets-- the little cactuar figurines are kinda cute, if he’s honest-- and stop to listen to the street performers sing and play. Noct tosses a few gil their way to pleased, playful winks, and Ignis keeps his arm loosely around his waist, a comfortable weight against his body. 

“This was nice,” Noct says later. They’re sitting on the observation area’s railing, watching the meteor glow in the darkness, raising up into the sky like a blue comet crashing into the ground. Its flames lick up into the blanket of stars above. He leans back into Ignis, tucking his head into the crook of Ignis’s neck. 

Ignis hums in content, his hand trailing feather-light caresses against Noct’s arm. “Indeed,” he murmurs in agreement. His leg gently nudges Noct’s as they dangle above the deep drop to the crevice separating Lestallum from the meteor. 

Noct tilts his head up, and Ignis, always in sync, always anticipating him, tilts his down to meet him in the kiss. It’s slow, deep, burns like the meteor with a passion just as hot as those blue flames. This is Noct’s favorite kind of kiss, one that consumes him from the inside while making him feel whole and cherished and loved. 

Ignis tastes like stardust and galaxies and warmth and coolness and fire and nature and  _everything_  that Noct treasures and Noct doesn’t get  _how_ but he loves it all. 

The click and flash of Prompto’s camera pulls them apart, and Prompto and Gladio whoop and wolf-whistle at them as they turn to glare at the interruption. 

“That’s pretty risqué, guys,” Gladio snickers, looking over Prompto’s shoulder at the picture he just took. His eyes twinkle as he looks back up at them with a shit-eating grin. “Might wanna think about keeping things PG out here in front of everyone.” 

“Says the guy who willing pulls his dick out when his boyfriend drops to his knees for him in dark alleyways,” Noct throws back, and he feels a vicious sense of smugness at how red Prompto turns and how Gladio splutters indignantly. He shares a high-five with Ignis as they stand, Ignis’s arm back around his waist. 

“Ready to head back?” Ignis asks, burying his nose in Noct’s hair. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Noct agrees, beginning their way back to the Leville. Ignis squeezes him gently, and Noct leans against him as they walk. Prompto and Gladio recover from their utter humiliation and fall into step beside them, Gladio’s arm over Prompto’s shoulders. Noct grins at his friends.

“We got a long week of nothing to do ahead of us-- better rest up for it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [come flail with me about these precious guys ♡](http://tsuuuukki.tumblr.com)


End file.
